El regalo perfecto
by Violeta del cielo
Summary: Summary: "Jack cree que escribirle una carta a Santa Claus es una tontería, pero su hermana Korra le enseñará lo contrario." Este fic participa en el reto tematico "Sidra, Galletas y Villancicos" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! AU


¡Hola! ¡Feliz Navidad retrasada y prospero año nuevo! :D

Bueno, esta historia está un poco diferente, porque he cambiado mi sistema de escritura por uno que yo considero más profesional. En este fic, los diálogos aparecerán así: -dialogo ejemplo-. Y los pensamientos de los personajes aparecerán así: -{pensamiento ejemplo}-. La letra cursiva la usare para remarcar los documentos escritos (cartas, hojas de diarios...) que puedan aparecer en el texto. Porque me ha dado por hacer eso... pues porque he estado leyendo mucho últimamente y me he dado cuenta de que mi redacción nunca terminaba de convencerme porque me parecía muy infantil y confusa (además de que en ocasiones tenía problemas al subir la historia :/), de ahí el cambio.

Me siento especialmente orgullosa de esta historia, creo que es la mejor que escrito hasta la fecha y no podría sentirme mejor :)

Respecto a mis otras historias: mis más sinceras disculpas y agradecimientos a aquellos que esperan que actualice. Lo haré lo antes que pueda, aprovechando el regreso de mi inspiración y que mi ordenador funciona de nuevo :D, solo os pido un poco más de paciencia.

Antes de que se me olvide: este fic participa en el reto temático "Sidra, Galletas y Villancicos" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!. El reto que me toco fue incluir una carta para Santa Claus.

**Disclamer:**** La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, sino que pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Pero los O****C****s que aquí aparecen (Miel, Victoria y Jack) si que son de mi ****autoría.**

La historia es AU y se desarrolla en la época actual, por lo que no hay control de los elementos de ningún tipo. Eso si, en esta historia, Pema es hermana de la madre de Asami (que aquí tiene 17 años, como Korra y Miel), por lo que las pequeñas maestras aire (Ikki y Jinora, que tendrán ocho y once años respectivamente) son sus primas aquí.

Y ahora, disfrutar de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>El regalo perfecto<strong>

-¡VAMOS!- Ikki gritó emocionada, apremiando a su hermana y su prima. -¡Venga, venga!-.

Ikki tiraba del brazo de su hermana Jinora, mientras su prima Asami las seguía tranquilamente. Asami, casi seis años mayor que Jinora y nueve años mayor que Ikki, llevaba a sus primas a casa de su amiga Victoria, que, casualmente, resultaba ser la hermana pequeña de una de las mejores amigas de Asami: Miel Rainforest.

Asami miraba sonriente a sus primas, pero también fijándose en el ambiente que reinaba en Ciudad República. Las luces y los villancicos se veían y oían por todos los rincones, la magia de la Navidad invadía toda la ciudad; solo faltaba una cosa: nieve. No había caído ni un solo copo en todo lo que llevaban de invierno, a pesar de que las temperaturas eran las ideales.

-¡ASAMI!- La mencionada se dio la vuelta para buscar el origen de la llamada.

Cuando descubrió a la autora, sonrió -¡KORRA! ¡Me alegro de verte!-. Korra Southwater era otra de las mejores amigas de Asami. Junto con Miel, las tres formaban un trío inseparable.

La ojiverde saludó a su amiga con un abrazo, entonces se percató de que la morena no estaba sola.

-¡Hola a ti también, Jack!- Jack Southwater, el "hermano" pequeño de Korra, un niño de ojos verdes, pelo rubio y piel clara, de unos once años de edad. La mayoría de la gente no era capaz de descubrir a simple vista que Jack y Korra eran hermanos, dado que Korra tenía los ojos azules, el pelo moreno y la piel oscura. La razón de esta gran diferencia en el físico era muy simple: Jack era adoptado.

El niños sonrió a Asami, pero no pudo devolverle el saludo, ya que Ikki se le había tirado encima, sumamente emocionada:

-¡JACK! ¡KORRA! ¡Me alegro mucho de veros! ¿Cómo habéis estado? ¿Vais a ver también a Vic? ¿Cómo habéis decorado el árbol?...- La pequeña había soltado a Jack y lo había empezado a bombardear con sus veloces preguntas. El niño rubio se veía incapaz de responder a todas las preguntas de su amiga, por lo que Jinora acudió en su auxilio:

-Ikki, frena un poco. Si sigues preguntando tan rápido, ¡Jack terminara por no saber ni su nombre!-. Exclamó Jinora, riendo. Jack rodó los ojos e Ikki le sacó la lengua a su hermana.

Korra y Asami miraban divertidas la escena. A pesar del alegre ambiente, Asami notó que un leve velo de tristeza cubría los ojos azules de su amiga cuando esta miraba a su hermano.

La pregunta de Asami no se hizo esperar. -¿Qué pasa, Korra?-. La mencionada trató de eludir la pregunta de su amiga. -No se a que te refieres-. Asami puso cara de poker, Korra solo bajó la mirada.

-Me vas a empezar a bombardear a preguntas hasta que te lo diga, ¿verdad?- Asami asintió a su amiga, confirmando lo que esta acababa de decir. -¡Está bien!- Suspiró Korra, derrotada -¡Pero tienes que prometerme que no te reirás!-. Asami puso su mano derecha sobre su corazón -Lo prometo. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-.

Korra suspiró, antes de empezar a relatar su problema:

-Verás, todos los años, Jack y yo escribimos juntos una carta a Santa Claus- Asami asintió levemente con la cabeza, indicándole a Korra que estaba atendiendo -, solo que este año...- Korra hizo una pausa, antes de exclamar -¡No quiere escribir la carta!-.

-Puede que este año quiera escribirla él solo- Respondió Asami, pero su amiga negó con la cabeza:

-No es que quiera escribirla solo, ¡es que no quiere hacer ninguna carta!- Korra estaba cada vez más exaltada -¡Dice que es una tontería! ¡Que es muy infantil! ¡Que no sirve de nada!- Los ojos de Korra se pusieron vidriosos y su voz se tornó temblorosa.

Asami abrazó a su amiga, mientras Korra trataba de no llorar -No te preocupes. ¡Ya se te ocurrirá algo para hacerle cambiar de idea!-. Korra sonrió al oír las palabras de de Asami y la abrazó murmurando un leve gracias.

En ese momento, el móvil de Asami sonó, avisando de que había un nuevo mensaje.

Asami leyó el mensaje y abrió los ojos al máximo al ver su contenido. Al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba, Korra le quitó el móvil y leyó el mensaje, tras lo cual chilló:

-¡MIEL! ¡NOS ESTÁ ESPERANDO!-. Solo entonces Asami reaccionó. Korra cogió la mano de su hermano mientras Asami hacia lo mismo con sus primas.

-¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!- Exclamó Asami, antes de echarse a correr, seguida por Korra.

Las dos chicas corrían por las calles abarrotadas de gente arrastrando a los niños, que no tenían más remedio que seguirlas.

* * *

><p>Miel miró el reloj, impaciente. -Deberían haber llagado hace media hora- Susurró, nerviosa y levemente molesta. La chica de pelo verde oscuro y ojos negros no solía molestarse fácilmente, pero no soportaba que la gente llegara tarde.<p>

Volvió a mirar el reloj, cada vez más ansiosa.

-Por mucho que lo mires, no ira más rápido- Victoria Rainforest, alias Vic, miraba a su hermana mayor desde el sillón. La niña, de pelo y ojos negros, era la mejor amiga de las hermanas Airtemple, Ikki y Jinora, pero también quería mucho a Jack Southwater y Kai Hardstone, aunque apreciaba más al primero.

Miel estaba a punto de contestar a su hermana justo cuando sonó el timbre. -¡Ya están aquí!- Exclamó alegremente Vic. Su hermana solo sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

Cuando Miel abrió la puerta, se encontró con unas coloradas y medio ahogadas Asami y Korra, las cuales trataban de recuperar el aire tras la carrera. Jack, Jinora e Ikki, los cuales habían sido arrastrados por media ciudad, lucían igual de colorados y asfixiados que las dos adolescentes.

Ante esta imagen, la molestia de Miel fue sustituida por unas fuertes carcajadas.

-Muy... graciosa...- respondió entrecortadamente Korra, aún sin recuperarse por completo del esfuerzo. Esto solo hizo que Miel riera más fuerte, haciendo que se apoyara en el marco de la puerta para no caer al suelo.

Vic, ignorando la risa de su hermana y las miradas asesinas que esta recibía de Asami y Korra, se dirigió a sus amigos -¡Feliz Navidad, chicos! ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?-. Ni siquiera Ikki tenía aire para contestar.

-Luego... te lo... cuento...- Respondió Jack, del mismo modo que había respondido su hermana a Miel unos minutos antes, y teniendo un efecto similar: Victoria se echo a reír a carcajadas, igual que su hermana.

* * *

><p><span><em>Dos horas más tarde<em>

Los niños jugaban al trivial junior, solo faltaba Kai, que tenía gripe y no había podido ir, lo cual decepcionó a Jinora e hizo que su hermana empezara a preguntarle se le gustaba Kai. Jinora se había negado a responder y, para evitar una posible discusión entre las hermanas Airtemple, Vic había propuesto jugar al trivial. Ahora las tres chicas lloraban de risa ante los gestos que hacia Jack, que casi echa a correr al ver que le había tocado una tarjeta de "mímica".

Korra, Asami y Miel los "vigilaban" desde el otro lado del salón, pero lo que realmente hacían era era jugar a las cartas mientras charlaban sobre lo que iban a hacer la noche de Año Nuevo o donde pasarían las Navidades.

-Nosotros pasaremos la Navidad aquí - Decía Korra -, pero la Nochevieja y el Año Nuevo lo celebraremos en casa. ¡Estoy deseando ver a mis abuelos y al resto de mi familia!-.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí todas las fiestas - Ahora hablaba Miel -, a mi madre no le gusta viajar. Aunque a mí me encantaría pasar en Omashu el Año Nuevo, el concurso de jardines invernales es una maravilla y me gustaría participar-.

Pues yo me quedare con mis tíos estas fiestas, como hago desde... bueno, desde que pasó eso-. El rostro de Asami se oscureció. Ella vivía con sus tíos desde que su padre trató de atentar contra el Senado y, posteriormente, amenazar con matarla a ella, su propia hija, si no le dejaban ir; entonces Asami contaba con catorce años, ahora tenía diecisiete. Su padre fue encarcelado, y ella fue a vivir con la hermana de su difunta madre y su familia, a los cuales ya conocía pero no sabía que fueran familia suya. Ahora todo estaba mejor, pero la Navidad era una época... complicada.

-Lo siento mucho, Asami. No pretendíamos hacerte sentir mal- Se disculpó Korra.

Asami sonrió -No importa- Dijo, quitándole importancia con la mano. Miel y Korra sonrieron a su amiga, conscientes de su fortaleza.

Entonces, Korra miró a su hermano, meditabunda.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Korra?- Preguntó Miel. Korra miró a su amiga, Levantando una ceja -¿Tan evidente soy?-. Miel y Asami asintieron. Korra rodó los ojos y, tras un suspiro cansado, le contó a Miel lo mismo que le había contado a Asami unas horas antes.

Miel lo meditó un segundo y luego recordó una cosa:

-¿Y si le enseñaras la carta?-. Asami se golpeó la frente con la mano - ¿¡Cómo se me pudo olvidar!? Miel tiene razón, deberías enseñarle la carta-. Korra miró a sus amigas, dudosa -No lo había pensado, puede que sea una buena idea, pero... ¿y si no funciona? ¿Y si solo lo empeoro?- Korra hundió la cara entre sus manos, contrariada.

Miel le dio palmaditas en la espalda a Korra para tratar de animarla mientras Asami le cogía de la mano -Funcionará, no te preocupes- Le dijo.

Korra miró a sus amigas y sonrió agradecida. Las tres se abrazaron, aunque resbalaron y cayeron al suelo. Se miraron y, tras unos segundo, estallaron a carcajadas.

* * *

><p><span><em>Horas más tarde. Residencia Southwater<em>

Korra llamó a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y entró.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal...?-. Korra fue interrumpida por su hermano, él cual parecía bastante abatido -No escribiré la carta-.

Korra sonrió con dulzura a su hermano -No he venido a eso-. Jack miró confundido a su hermana -Entonces, ¿por qué has venido?-. Korra le mostró a su hermano un sobre lleno de de dibujos hechos con ceras de colores -He venido a dejarte esta carta-.

Korra le tendió la carta a Jack, el cual la tomó y la miró confuso. -Adelante, léela- Animó Korra a su hermano.

Jack abrió el sobre y leyó la carta, en la que decía:

_Querido Santa Claus: _

_ Este año me he portado muy bien. He ayudado mucho a papa y he cuidado de mama, que he estado muy malita. De eso quiero contarte, me gustaría que mama encontrará a mi hermanito, aunque no se como lo ha perdido, porque lo tenía en la tripita. Me gustaría que me trajeras a mi hermanito, porque papi y mami están muy tristes, igual que yo. __Me hacia mucha ilusión tener un hermanito con el que jugar. Estoy segura de que tú si podrás encontrar a mi hermanito. Por favor, encuéntralo __y tráelo de vuelta a casa. Yo lo cuidare mucho, y no me enfadare si me coge mis juguetes o si le hacen más caso que a mí._

_Muchos abrazos y besos, Korra._

_PD: Las galletas y la leche estarán donde siempre._

* * *

><p>Cuando Jack termino de leer la carta miró a su hermana, sin terminar de entender -¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó con voz temblorosa.<p>

Su hermana sonrió, se sentó a su lado y abrazó a Jack. Entonces, empezó a hablar:

-Verás, cuando tenía seis años, mama se quedó embarazada. Papa se puso muy contento, igual que yo.- Korra hizo una pausa -Entonces, ocurrió: mama se levantó un día con muchos dolores en el vientre. Papa la llevó al hospital. Cuando papa me llevó a verla, me contaron que el bebe se había "perdido".- Korra se limpió las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos -Lo que pasó fue que mama tuvo un aborto y ya no pudo tener más hijos, aunque yo entonces no lo entendí-.

-Pero... ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?- Preguntó Jack, muy trastornado por la historia que le acababa de relatar su hermana. Korra sonrió y le acarició la cabeza a su hermano.

-Tiene mucho que ver contigo- Korra tomó la carta con delicadeza -Le escribí esta carta a Santa Claus para que me trajera a mi hermano, y fui corriendo a echarla al correo- Korra miró a Jack con ternura -La mañana de Navidad, oímos un llanto en la puerta. La abrimos y... allí estabas tú- Korra limpió las lágrimas que que habían empezado a formarse en los ojos de su hermano -La carta estaba en una esquina de la cesta, fue así como llegaste a nuestra familia.- Concluyó Korra, con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz temblorosa.

-Entonces... lo que es escribe en las cartas... ¿se cumple?- Preguntó el niño de ojos verdes. Su hermana solo asintió. -Entonces... ¿escribimos la carta, Korra?- Korra sonrió y asintió de nuevo. -¡Por supuesto, hermanito!- Exclamó Korra, abrazando a su hermano.

Fuera, mientras los hermanos empezaban con la carta, la nieve empezó a caer delicadamente, como en un ligero baile.

A lo lejos se escucharon unos cascabeles, acompañados de unas bonachonas y alegres carcajadas.

* * *

><p>¡2165 palabras! ¡Aún no me lo creo! Es lo más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha O_O<p>

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Se que trato temas bastante... tensos, pero me apetecía darle un toque agridulce. La vida está llena de luces y sombras, incluso en Navidad -_-

¿Y el nuevo tipo de redacción que he probado aquí? ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Mandarme todas vuestras opiniones, preguntas y dudas en vuestros reviews :D

Un gran abrazo, Violetadelcielo


End file.
